Heartbreak To Love
by Tommy4eva
Summary: [New Summery] This is a story about heartbreak, desperation, despetion, pain, moving on, love, and discovering who you are in the mess of it all. Looking for a new title, open to ideas.
1. Introduction To Story

**Here's another oneshot. This one was inspired by hurrayforharrison's oneshot, 'The Game'. It rocks! You should read it! But this one is a little different then hers. If you read, you'll find out why. Oh, and I own nothing. Besides Tim Rozon. Ha! In your face hurrayforharrison!**

Jude Harrison walked into the house she was sharing with her current boyfriend. She dropped her keys on the table but didn't bother taking her shoes or jacket off yet, she was too tired. It's a good thing she didn't, because what she saw horrified her.

In her bed, no, their bed, her three year boyfriend was banging some other girl. She stood there for a while, jaw dropped, before she threw the first thing she could find at him. It hit him straight in the head. He stopped and looked at her, the tears already falling down her face.

"Jude!" He yelled. They both scrambled out of bed. Jude shook her head over and over again. He tried to approach her, but Jude back away.

"No Kwest! Leave me alone! And go to hell Sadie! Go fuck each other in hell!" Jude screamed before running out of the house, grabbing her keys and slamming the door behind her.

She got behind the wheel and started the car with shaky hands. Kwest was in boxers and running up to the car, but Jude started it and roared away, peeling out as she did so. Tears obsecured her vision as she drove to **His** house. She knew he would understand. Pulling up in front of his house, Jude turned the car off and ran up to his frint door. She banged out it over and over again.

"Tommy! Tom!" She kept calling. When he didn't answer, and her fist began to hurt, Jude crumpled in a sobbing mess onto his welcome mat. Then light pooled over her and warmth came from the open doorway. A very sleepy looking Tommy was standing there in a robe. But when he looked down and saw Jude, his girl, sobbing on his doorstep, he was immeaditly awake. He bent down and stroked Jude's back.

"Jude, girl, what happened?" he cooed softly. Jude looked up at Tommy through her tears.

"Kwest…and Sadie…" Was all she got out before she broke down into sobs again. Tom knew what she meant though. He pulled her to his chest and picked her up, bringing her inside and setting her on the couch.

"Baby whats going on?" A sleepy model gourges woman asked from the top of the staircase.

"Nothing. Jude is just having a problem. Go back to bed sweetie." Tom told her. She nodded and went back into their room.

"I'm sorry I came here Tom. It was a bad idea. I'll go somewhere else." Jude said, trying to get up. But Tom but a restraining hand on her.

"No, it's ok. Denese will get over a few minutes of lost sleep." He said. Jude smiled at him a little. She was lying on the couch and Tom was crouching down next to her. But when tears began to fall again, Jude closed her eyes, willing them to stop. To, reached up with his thumb and brushed the fresh tears away.

"Hey, it's ok." Tom tried to reassure her. But Jude shook her head.

"No, Tom, it's not. I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my sister." Jude said. Tom sighed and reached over to the end of the couch and took a blanket off of it. He put it over Jude and started to rub her arm up and down in a comforting. Jude was falling asleep, and saying it without meaning to, Jude mumbled: "I love you Tom." He stopped rubbing her arm for a second in shock before starting again. He smiled softly, and once he thought Jude was asleep he leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before whispering softly:

"I love you too, girl" And walking back upstairs to his one year sleeping girlfriend. They didn't live together, but she was there tonight. Jude hadn't been asleep, and once she heard Tom's retreating footsteps, she smiled and snuggled I into the blanket more. She knew what kind of love Tom was talking about. It was actually deep down love. The same was for Jude. But Tommy and Jude were confusing. They always would be, even if they hooked up. But that's just the way things were. She had gone from heartbreak to love all in one night.

**So? What do you think? Is it ok? Please tell me! I really would like to know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**As you might be able to tell, this is no longer an oneshot. People said that it really didn't have an ending, and when I read it over, I realized that they were right. So thank you for saying that in your reviews! And the rest of the story is going to be in Jude's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything related to it. Except for Tim Rozon… (I wish.)**

**Oh! And the oneshot 'The Game' now has a sequel! (If you didn't already know that.)**

**Chapter One: The Next Morning **

**Jude's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. I jumped up off the couch and expertly made my way into Tom's huge kitchen. When I walked in I saw Tom sitting on one of the stools surrounding the island in the middle of the kitchen sipping his coffee and reading a paper… with glasses on.

"You have glasses? And read the morning paper? Tom Quincy, you are a man of many mysteries." I asked in amusement. I decided not to bring up the fact that I heard Tom say that he loved me. It would just complicate things. He glanced up at me before chuckling.

"I wear contacts at work and when I'm not in my house. And yes I read the paper. I thought that you knew that." He said. I helped myself to a cup of coffee, taking a sip and savoring it. I love coffee, its good for so many things. I finally replied, shaking my head and saying:

"Nope. There are many things that I don't know about you. I thought that you knew that by now." I teased. Tom just shrugged and looked back down at his paper. I sat on the island across from his and examined him since he had the paper lying down on the counter.

His usually perfectly styled hair was messy from sleeping and he hadn't perfected it yet. He was wearing a wife beater with plaid pajamas and that was it. Not to mention his glasses.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tom asked knowingly, not even glancing up. I just shrugged. At this point in our 'friendship' I didn't care if he knew I was staring at him.

"Glasses is a good look for you." I said before taking another sip of coffee. They really were a good look for him. They weren't those nerdy thick kind. They were small reading glasses that were perched slightly on his nose.

"Uh, thanks?" Tom said, not sure how to respond to that statement. I laughed slightly.

"That was a compliment. What do you wear then for though?" I asked curiously.

"Mainly for reading. But I'm also slightly near-sighted." He replied, looking up at me over the top of his glasses. Is it wrong for me to think that he looked sexy with them on? I nodded before a thick silence washed over us. After about five minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"So where's Denise?" I asked, not rally caring. But it was the first thing that came to my mind. Tom sighed and folded the paper up before taking his glasses off and looking at me.

"She had a meeting." He replied shortly, "But right now you're avoiding the main topic."

"Oh yah? And what would that be?" I asked, playing stupid. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"That fact that you caught Kwest having sex with your sister." He stated bluntly. I immediately started to get teary eyed as memories from last night flooded my mind. What I saw my sister and my boyfriend doing. How rejected and ugly I felt. How hurt I was… is.

"Tom. I don't want to talk about it." I chocked out. Just then we heard the front door slam open and the moments later a very distressed Kwest appeared. He immediately spotted me and tried to walk towards me, but I jumped off the stool, hot coffee in hand and back away. Then Tom appeared in front of me.

"Stay away from her, man." Tom said coldly. I stood there shocked. Was Tom really acting like this toward his best friend?

"T. Stay out of this." I heard Kwest say, trying to get around Tom, But he wouldn't let Kwest pass.

"Jude is my best friend. She means a lot to me. You were my best friend too, but after what you did to Jude, I don't think that I can even stand to look at you much longer." Tom said. I smiled softly. I didn't really want to Get Tom involved in this, but I was happy that he was sticking up for me.

"Tom. Stay. Out. Of. This." Kwest warned again more slowly. But Tom didn't move. What happened next happened so fast that I was dazed after it.

Kwest punched Tom square in the jaw. Since this caught him by surprise, Tom fell to the ground. Then the next thing that I knew, I threw my steaming cup of hot coffee at Kwest, hitting him right in the chest and some on his face. He yelled out as it made contact with his thin t-shirt and face. I stood there, shocked at what I did. Coffee really was good for many things.

"Jude! What the hell is your problem?" Kwest yelled, advancing towards me. He had a look on his face that I have never seen before, and it scared me so much that I knew my face turned ghostly white. I was so scared, I couldn't even run.

Then suddenly, Kwest disappeared from my vision, and everything went dark before going light again.

"Jude? Jude? Jude, are you ok?" I woke up to Tom standing over me. It was just a dream. Wait, if it was a dream, then why is Tom wearing what he wore in my dream, minus the glasses? I sat bolt upright, looking around.

"Where's Kwest?" I asked. Tom looked at me confused.

"Hell if I know, and hell if I care. He cheated on you, remember?" Tom said, I sighed thankfully.

"Do you wear glasses? Or read the morning paper?" I asked, just to make sure. Now Tom looked more confused then ever.

"No…" He stated slowly. I sighed with relief.

"Well, you should." I stated before I could help myself. He did look pretty sexy in them.

"Why…" He asked, once again slowly.

"No reason." I said before getting up. Tom stood up straight, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I glanced back right as I was opening the door.

"To talk to Kwest. He just pulled up." I stated before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"Shit." Tom said under his breath before running after me. He got outside right as I was approaching Kwest who was getting out of his car. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He was parked right next to my car. I walked right up to him, spit in his face and slapped him before walking around to my car, got in, turned it on, and peeled out of Tom's driveway, leaning a stunned Tom and Kwest in my wake.

**Tom And Kwest's conversation**

After Tom recovered from the initial shock of the way Jude acted, he walked up to Kwest and gave him a death glare.

"Dude, I messed up big time." Kwest said miserably, wiping the spit off of his face with his t-shirt.

"How long have you been screwing her?" Tom asked instead of trying to comfort his friend. Kwest looked at Tom confused before realizing what he was talking about.

"I should have known she would tell you." Kwest he said. Tom shook his head at Kwest's ignorance.

"Kwest, when you and Jude hooked up, I was pissed. But when she started telling me about how happy she was, I was happy for you guys, because you seemed happy too. Jude started to confide in me, telling me everything that she felt. How happy she was that she found someone to love. Someone to love her back. We became closer than ever. We're best friends. And then when she showed up last night, sobbing on my doorstep because the man she loved was cheating on her with her sister, I wanted to throw up. It made me sick to think that you both could be so cruel to someone so sweet and energetic. Someone who means so much to me. Someone who I thought meant a lot to you. Kwest, if I ever hear that you come near her again, except for at work, then I will personally castrate you." Tom threatened. Kwest looked at Tom with wide eyes.

"Jude loved me?" He asked in a small voice. Tom laughed bitterly.

"Only a blind man couldn't see it."

"T, I need to get her back." Kwest pleaded. Tom shook his head. He could believe what Kwest just said.

"Did you miss my threat?"

"No. I heard it loud and clear."

"Kwest, put yourself in Jude's shoes. Think about how rejected she must feel. Think about what you did when you started to have an affair with Sadie. Did you even feel any guilt? Did either of you feel guilty at all?" Kwest looked down at his shoes, and Tom couldn't even believe that he was contemplating his question. Finally Kwest shook his head no. "You make me sick." Tom said before walking back inside his house. But right before he closed his door, he called out:

"A year ago yesterday. You've been cheating on Jude since a year ago yesterday." Kwest stood there, shocked. How did he know that?


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: ilovetommyq; musical-cynders; Camsma; instantstarfanatic06; judetom101; harray4harrison; im2cool4love; and VTown93 for reviewing. I love you all! And just so you know, throughout the story, the POV will be changing. I'll tell you when it changes, so you don't get confused. Oh, and I don't think that I said this, but Jude is twenty-one. Kwest and Jude were dating since she was eighteen. **

**Chapter Two: Fighting Back**

**Tommy's POV**

I walked up to the roof of G-Major, positive that she was there. I knew where she went when different things were bothering her. And what was bothering her now called for the roof. I pushed the door open and saw Jude sitting on the edge of the building, (she was facing the back) her feet dangling over and she was swinging them back and forth, hitting the side of the building. I walked over and sat down next to her. I knew that she knew it was me.

"How could he and Sadie do that to me?" She asked quietly. I looked closely and saw that her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Jude…" I said, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close. "I don't know why. I don't know how he could do that. I don't know how she could do that. But they did. I don't know how anyone could do it to anyone, especially you. And I'm sorry that they did. The only thing that I could say that over time the pain will pass." I said, trying to comfort this broken girl. She just sobbed onto my shoulder.

"I just don't understand," She said after she calmed down, "I thought that he loved me back. How could I be so stupid? This is like on my sixteenth. I was too stupid to see that he wasn't falling back. First Shay, now Kwest. I just feel so rejected." She said, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Jude, I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I would be lying. But I can tell you that I'm here for you, because I am. You need to know that." I told Jude, holding her out so that I could look her in the eyes. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks Tom. For being here. It really means a lot." She said, trying to sniff back the tears. But she failed miserably and a fresh batch of tears began to fall down her face. I smiled at her and brushed back her tears with my thumb. It even hurt me to see her so broken.

"Suddenly, I feel inspired. But I don't think that I can go in the studio. Could you go get my notebook for me?" She asked, trying her best to smile. I sighed before nodding and getting up.

**After Jude Wrote Her Song…**

**Jude's POV**

I cautiously walked down from the roof, looking around for Kwest. I saw Sadie sitting at the receptionist desk, looking as if her sister didn't just catch her getting freaky with her boyfriend of three years. She made me sick sometimes. I took a small step out into the open and immediately heard someone yell me name. I turned and saw Kwest running over to me, and Sadie looking at me from her work. I could feel the tears spill over my eyes again and I ran for Studio A, knowing that Tom would be in there. I slammed the door and locked it right as Kwest was about to catch u with me. When I saw the sight before me I blushed and closed me eyes tightly, covering my eyes with me hand just for good measure.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't know." I sputtered out of embarrassment and they fact that I was still crying. Tom was standing over Denise who was lying on the studio couch with his shirt off and his belt unbuckled, condom in hand. She was in her bra and underwear. I heard a bunch of rustling and them someone walk by me and unlocking the door before walking out. I reached over and locked it, eyes still closed.

"Is it all PG-13 rated in here?' I asked tentively.

"Yes, Jude it is." Yom said. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times because everything was blurry because of the tears that couldn't fall.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked, taking a step towards me. I just nodded before wiping my eyes.

"Get SME in here. We have a hit to record." I said. Tom nodded before taking out his cell and dialing their numbers.

**Around five hours later**

**Still Jude's POV**

Tom held our final cut of the song up triumphantly and SME cheered. I chucked slightly at their antics, but didn't smile. They all shot me sympathetic looks and I ignored them

"I want to listen before we pitch it to the D man." I said. Tom nodded and shrugged before sticking it in the player. It was the first time that anyone had heard the final cut.

"_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want the sympathy_

_It's cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

_Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_

_I just have to say_

_Before I let go_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_No, I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go without precautions_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_Just to show_

_For all the time I loved you so_

_So_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_'Cause what you did was low." _

Everything that I said in the song was true. I could tell that by the way Tom reacted when I tried to tell hi that Kwest and Sadie were hooking up that he knew. And I could tell the way the SME had been treating me lately that they knew. Hell, I think that maybe Darius and Liam knew. Maybe even I knew, and I was just afraid to admit it. But I didn't really want to think like that. I wanted to hate Kwest and Sadie with everything that I had.

Then I suddenly realized that everyone was staring at someone clapping in the doorway. I looked up and saw a slightly hurt looking Kwest and a crying Sadie. Tom looked like he was about to kill them both. Spied looked the same way. And Kyle and Wally looked like they were on the verge of tears. Now that was weird.

"Jude I…" Kwest tried to say, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"No. Didn't I already tell you that we're over? I mean, I caught my boyfriend of three years banging my sister.' I spat out at him. He cringed.

"Jude, just listen…" Sadie then tried. But my intense glare silenced her.

"Wait a minute… aren't you Sadie Harrison? As in Jude Harrison's sister? As in the one who was screwing her boyfriend?" I asked coldly before getting up and walking towards them. I stopped in front of Kwest and pulled him into a kiss that shocked everyone. Sadie narrowed her eyes at me. I saw because I didn't close my eyes and kept them on her. I pushed Kwest forcefully away and moved toward Sadie, leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"Did that hurt you? To see your sister kissing someone you love? Did you just fell your heart tear? I sure hope so." I said coldly. Sadie gasped and backed away, tears building up in her eyes. I rolled mine and pushed pass her before everyone saw the tears building up in my eyes. My moment of strength was over. I rushed into Tom's office because I knew that his door locked. But what I forgot was that he had a key. So as I was sitting on his couch and sobbing, Tom came in.

"Trying to hide out and lock me out of my own office isn't going to work." He said sadly. I laughed slightly and sort of smiled.

"Quincy, how come you always know how to make me laugh, even when I feel my lowest?" I asked him. He shrugged and sat down next to me.

"I guess that it's a gift." He stated confidently. I shook my head at his antics to cheer me up.

"Oh, by the way, sorry for interrupting your almost hot studio sex." I told him. He chuckled.

"It's ok. I'll just go over to her house and get my freak on there." He told me, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulders. I leaned thankfully into his touch. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't help but asked him a question.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yah?"

"When you said that you were there for me, did you really mean it?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't lie to you." He told me, kissing me on the top of the head in a friendly gesture. I smiled softly, trying to fight more tears back. But these tears were good tears. They weren't 'I'm heart broken' tears; they were more like 'I'm feeling better because of the man I love' tears. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" He asked. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know. My mom is somewhere on vacation with Don. Dad and Yvette don't like me around. Kat and Jamie have their own crazy party thing going on. I hate Sadie and she'll probably being screwing Kwest tonight now that they know I'm not going to interrupt. Um… Mason is on tour again. There is no way in hell that I would stay with Darius or Liam… so it looks like I'm staying in a hotel and buying clothes for me to wear, because there is no way that I can go into that apartment. Why do you ask?"

"Well, why don't you just stay at my place? I think that you have some clothes over there already from when you and Kwest got in the small fight and Sadie was out of town. And it's a lot cheaper then a hotel." He suggested. I smiled. How like Tom to word exactly what I was thinking.

"Sure. Let's go, because I'm exhausted." I told him, jumping up off the couch. He laughed at me before getting up and following me out the door. So what if I wasn't exhausted, I just wanted to hang out with Quincy before he went over to do his thing with Denise. Just because I didn't show it didn't mean that I wasn't jealous.

**So? Was it ok? I sure hope so! Please review! I live for them! Oh, and I don't own the song 'Low' by Kelly Clarkson.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to singer154; Camsma; X3BellaX3; judetom101; burninsecretskept; ilovetommyq; and jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay for reviewing! You guys rock! Keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter Three: A Night That Won't Be Forgotten**

**Tommy's POV**

Right now Jude is sprawled out all over the couch with her head resting on my lap and I'm running my fingers through her silky blonde hair. I had decided to do over to Denise's house and leave Jude, who was clearly still broken. I could mainly tell because she's devouring Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream, tears pouring fro her eyes and she watches 'The Notebook' with that hot Rachel McAdams chick and Ryan Gosling. I'm not a big fan of dramatic romances myself, but I must say that I would watch one with Jude's head resting on my lap anytime. And don't tell anyone, but I'm beginning to like this movie. Hell, I'm fighting tears back myself.

"Tom?" Jude sniffled.

"Yah?" I asked quietly, looking down at Jude's tear stained face.

"Do think that Kwest regrets what he did?" She asked. I had looked back up at the movie, but now I looked down at Jude again, wiping away a tear that had begun to roll down her cheek.

"He better. I hate to see you so broken like this. It breaks my heart." I said fondly, placing a hand on her heart as if to will away the pain. A few more tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I just wish that I could stop crying. I just feel so rejected." She said sadly, glancing over at the movie. Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling were making out in the rain.

"Jude, girl, don't feel rejected. It's his stupid mistake. He's that one who did something like this to someone as special as you." I told her, trying to cheer her up. Just then we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. Jude sat up and I turned around, both of us staring at the person before us.

"Denise? What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. She would never just drop by like that. Without knocking at that.

"You told me that you had a heart broken friend over, so I thought that I would came over and help you cheer them up. I thought that Kwest would be over, considering what Jude did to him." She said. Jude's eyes went wide, and my jaw dropped, before I could stop her, she stood up and walked over to Denise.

"What do you mean what I did to him. He's the jerk that cheated on me." Jude said menacingly.

"Well, that's not what the tabloids are saying." She said, holding up a tabloid in front of Jude's face. Her eyes went wide with shock before she dropped in on the floor and ran out of the house in tears. The next thing that I heard was her car peeling out of the driveway and down the street. I stood up and tried to pick the tabloid up, but Denise got it first.

"What. Does. It. Say?" I demanded. Denise rolled her eyes before handing him the tabloid and taking her coat off.

"I could never get you to watch romances." She called randomly. But I was to wrapped up in reading the article to listen.

_"Was Jude Harrison cheating on her boyfriend of three years with none other then her producer Tom Quincy? Tom Quincy's girlfriend of one year confirms this rumor. "I have always suspected the Jude and Tom had something going on, and not until last night was my suspicion confirmed. But since I'm so forgiving I forgiving Tom when he came crawling back to me." Denise Richards told me…" _I couldn't read anymore. I threw the tabloid down and turned to Denise who was watching the movie.

"How could you say that!" I yelled. She turned her head to me shrugged like it was nothing.

"It was obvious that she had a thing for you, so I just got her out of the way." She said. I was fuming.

"We're over!" I screamed before walking over to Denise and grabbing her arm. Not so hard that I bruised her or hurt her, but enough so that she couldn't get away. And made her get up, walking her over to the door, grabbing her jacket and lightly pushing her out the door, throwing her jacket at her and the tabloid before slamming the door on her and locking it. I heard her pleading through the door, so I turned the porch light off and all the rest of the light in the house, locking all the door and windows just so she got the point.

I sat in the darkness for I don't know how long, but it must've been a few hours because the pleading stopped and Denise left. Just then my cell phone rang a broke the silence. I picked it up and looked at the screen. When I saw Jude's picture appear, I flipped it open. Sobbing came through.

"Tom… help…" Jude sobbed. I started to panic.

"Jude, girl, where are you?" I asked. I was already up with my keys al walking out the door, walking past Denise who ended up still being there. I had shut the door and locked it behind me.

"Ally way… G-Major." She squeaked. Just then I heard a male voice yell. Jude cried out in pain and the phone line went dead.

**Another cliffhanger… Mwhahahahaha! Lol. I'll post sooner if you review…**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm really truly sorry that I haven't been consistent in posting, but a lot of stuff has been coming up, and I haven't had time to write. Major family, tons of school work… I know that there is no real excuse, but that is the truth. I want to thank all of my loyal reviews so far, and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you.

Oh, and ilovetommyq (Liz), if you read this, I'm really sorry if I'm disappointing you in the way of our double team story. You can continue if you want to, and I know that if you chose to you'll make it great.

This is not a, 'I'm deleting account and never coming' back note, but a 'you won't hear from me that much for a while' note. I couldn't leave you guys with nothing, so this is the note that I leave you. I'm really sorry and I hope that you don't hate me. If you need to contact me, then you can e mail me at I set it up just for fanfiction. Or if you can't get through to me there, then there's I've had that e mail address for about five years, and check it daily. I also have a myspace, and you can look me up with the Instant Star mail address, although I think my URL is Not positive.

With love,

Shannon


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks to X3BellaX3; ilovetommyq; hurray4harrison; jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay; kolirox; tommyandjude4ever; Camsma; QueemieBee19; IntoYou14; lileigh760; Vtown93, nessalyn and Tanya50801 for reviewing! You guys so rock! This one is dedicated to all of you! I have never gotten so many reviews for one chapter! 14 reviews! Whoo!**

**And I am sorry to inform you that this is just a random post. My life is still hectic. I have a ramdon question for you to! You don't have to answer if you don't want to. How old do you think I am if you don't already know?Just wondering, because I don't think that I have ever mentioned my age, and I'm just wondering. Well, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Four: Tragedy Strikes**

**Tommy's POV **

I slammed on my breaks the minute my headlights hit Jude's blood covered body in the middle of the ally way. I sat in shock for a few seconds before I flew out of the car and ran over to Jude. I rolled the body over only to find that it was Jude's bloody clothes with fragments of her hair. I started to silently cry, thinking that I was too late. But then I heard whimpering coming from the other end of the ally. I jumped up and ran over to where to noises were coming from. Then I saw it.

Jude's naked body was covered in her blood. She was cut, bruised and curled up facing the wall.

"Jude… oh my god…" I said. Her head snapped toward me, her eyes wild.

"No! Tommy! Get out of here! Go! Quick!" She yelled. I was taken a back. She was just scared. Then I felt pain in the back of my head and I fell to my knees. My vision was going in and out. The last thing that I heard was Jude shrieking my name over and over again before a familiar male voice yell shut up and Jude cried out in pain once again before everything went black.

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Still Tommy's POV**

I woke up with a dull throbbing pain in the back of my head. I groaned loudly and tried to stretch before realizing that I was tied to a chair. Then memories came flooding back to me. My head immediately shot up and I looked around. I was tied in a chair in a tiny, filthy room that stunk like crap. Then I heard a small voice from next to me.

"Tommy?" Jude's shaky voice asked. I quickly turned my head to her and almost cried out at what I saw.

Jude had dried blood matted in her hair, a busted lip and what looked like a broken nose. She had cuts all up and down her arms and along with what looked like needle holes from where someone must've injected drugs. Not only was her hair matted with blood, but she had dried blood all over her body and the only thing that was covering her naked body was a almost see-threw shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Oh, my god Jude." I stated, pain evident in my voice. Tear began to fill her eyes and it was then that I realized that she had trails of clean skin running down her cheeks through the blood and dirt from her crying.

"Tommy… he's raped me seven times… Tom… he… he…" But she started sobbing. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok. Just then the door to the small room busted open.

"Shut up you idiotic wench!" An all too familiar fake accent hollered. I stared wide-eyed at Liam, who looked like a crazed lunatic, which is probably what he was. "Unless you want some more." He smirked a drunken smirk and advance toward Jude, who was now tight lipped, white as a ghost, ad shaking with fear.

"You stay away from her you scum bag! You have no right to her you filthy maggot!" I screamed, spitting on his shoes. Jude turned to me, her eyes wild. She just stared at me as tears built up in her eyes. I felt a fist that hit my jaw, but not too hard to dislocated it or break it, but it still hurt.

"No!" Jude screamed. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him. I-I-I love him." Suddenly the pain was gone and I turned my eyes to Jude, whose chin was set out and her eyes determined. She looked more like the Jude that I knew and love more than ever. Liam turned and walked over to her, leaning so close that it looked like they were already kissing.

"Aw, baby, I thought you loved me," He said loud enough for me to hear. Then he backed up his head a bit and grabbed Jude's face between his hand and squeezed. I could tell that it hurt Jude, and a felt fury build up inside of me. I twisted my binded hands. Then I felt it. It was a glimmer of hope. The knot was close enough for me to feel with my fingers. I began to pain stacking task of un-tying it, slivers of the rough rope imbedding themselves into my already bloody wrists. All the time I watched Liam closely, who was know roughly kissing a whimpering and shaking Jude. She was back to being a scared, helpless girl… woman.

Then the ropes fell from my wrists, freeing them from their restrictive barriers. My feet were not tied up, so I tackled Liam from the side. We fell to the ground in a mass of flailing arms and legs. I could only faintly her Jude's helpless cries as I let the fury take me over…


	7. Authors Note 2

Okay, so you all can hate me if you want to, but I really am sorry for not posting anything for the longest time. There was just one fiasco after another and then our internet got messed up for forever and… well, there are a lot of things but there really is no good excuse. If I still have readers then I'll continue but if no one replies to this then I'll just give up trying to win all my readers back… maybe. I just really want to continue writing and writing about Instant Star is fun. Lol.

Xoxo,

Shannon

PS God, its been almost a year and I feel horrible, so I just had to add this. Also, I'm going to be cleaning out my stories and fixing some and stuff, and I also have a new one that I've been working on for forever, so I might delete all my stuff and just do my one story. I don't really know what I'm doing yet, but yeah…


	8. Chapter 5

**Okay, it makes me totally happy that people still want to read this! I love you all so much! Lol. This one is for you all!**

**Chapter Five**

**This chapter is going to be in 3****rd**** person.**

Tom was standing over Liam's still body, wishing that he wasn't breathing, but, sadly, he was. He quickly turned to Jude and felt his heart break further when he saw her sitting there with her eyes transfixed on the floor, rocking back and forth and moaning. He rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and Jude immediately released an ear-piercing scream.

"Jude! Jude, its me!" Tom shouted over her. She looked over to him, eyes wild again.

"Tom? Is it really you! Help, please!" Jude went into sobbing fits, and Tom swooped down, untying her hands and falling to the floor, taking Jude with him and holding her, rocking her back and forth and Jude sobbed in the enclosure of his arms.

Tom looked to the door and knew that they had to get out of there before Liam came round. He stood up, taking Jude with him, and carried her to the door, balancing her with one arm and opening the door with the other. He jogged down a shabby hallway and out a door, being blinded by sunlight. How long had they been in that room? It was night when they were taken.

He looked around, surveying their surroundings, and saw that they were somewhere in the country. Thankfully, he could see a thin strip of a main highway in the distance, and started for it, trying to comfort the still hysterical Jude at the same time.

**§§§**

Right now Tom was sitting with his hands in his head in a hospital waiting room, staring and the hard tile floor beneath him. Jude's family was there G-Major and blood alike, except for Victoria, whom no one could get a hold of. He sighed and brought his head up, looking at the clock. Three hours he had been sitting there in the same non-moving position.

"You doing okay?" Someone asked from beside him. He turned and saw Sadie standing next to him, and she sat down. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tearstained.

"Not really. How about you? Any word from the doctor yet?" Sadie shook her head and tears welled up in the bottom of her eyes.

"How could Liam do this to Jude? He always seemed normal enough." The tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks, and Tom put his arm around her, bringing her to his chest and stroking her hair with his free hand. Then an ear-piercing scream, the same one that Tom kept hearing over and over again in his head, issued from a room. Doctors and nurses fled in there to try and calm Jude, his girl, down.

Tom jumped up and with quick and powerful strides, he walked over to the room, flinging the door open and pushing past everyone to get to Jude, who was failing in the bed. People were trying to restrain her and Tom pushed them away.

"Jude, shhhh. It's alright, everything is fine now." Tom cooed gently, and Jude came out of her craze, immediately locking her arms around his neck.

"Don't let him get me Tom, don't let him get me!" She whispered frantically. Tom wrapped his arms around her and sat on the bed, taking Jude onto his lap and rocking her back and forth like he did after he freed her back in the shed of a house.

"Let me through, that's my sister in there!" Sadie yelled. Tom turned his head and saw Sadie being restrained by two doctors.

"Hey! Let her through!" Tom yelled, and they grudgingly let her rush past them. Sadie went and sat on Jude other side.

"Jude, its me, Sadie, everything is going to be fine now, you're perfectly safe. He'll never come near you again." Jude turned and latched her grip to Sadie.

"Sadie, he… he…I…. I…" Jude sobbed, and Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister fiercely.

"I'll protect you Jude, I promise." Sadie vowed with malice in her voice.

**Okay, so it's a totally short chapter, only about four pages, and I apologize for that, but I wanted to get something out, and the next chapter will be much longer. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Shannon**


	9. Chapter 6

**I'm really sad to see that I got only two reviews, but I didn't want to wait for anymore cause those two people that did review liked my story and I didn't want to keep them waiting. This one is for you guys. **

**Chapter Five**

**Tommy's POV**

"_Sadie, he… he…I…. I…" Jude sobbed, and Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister fiercely. _

_"I'll protect you Jude, I promise." Sadie vowed with malice in her voice._

Those two lines kept ringing over and over again in my head, and when I didn't hear that, I heard Jude's terrified scream. I think that her scream is one noise that I will never, _ever _be able to forget, even if I wanted to. And frankly, I didn't want to. This whole thing was my entire fault. If I had just stopped Jude or tried to get a hold of her, maybe this could have been all prevented.

"What are you doing here baby?" A sultry voice asked from the door. I was in Jude's hospital room, staring at her face like I always was, and when I looked up and saw Denise there, I exploded. This wasn't my fault; it was hers.

"Get out right now. Jude being here isyour _entire_ fault. If you hadn't gone to the tabloid and told them that crack of bull about Jude and I having an affair. Jude would not be lying in this hospital bed right now. She would not have run out of my home in tears which wouldn't have made her fall prey to Liam, because if I hadn't have been so consumed with shock, anger, and _hate _towards you then I would have gone after her and been with her every second for the rest of her freaking life, because I love her, not you." My voice was low and dangerous, something worse then yelling, and Denise took a couple steps back.

"Well, it sounds like this is all your fault, not mine. You _are _the one that didn't go after her, after all." And with that Denise took her leave, walking gracefully out the door.

"Tommy, it's not your fault, don't listen to that selfish cow." Jude weak voice filled the momentary silence. Tommy jumped up and was by Jude's side in a second. "If it wasn't for you, I would most likely still be there in that dark place with Liam still… still… I can't say it Tommy, but you get the point." She took my hand weakly in hers, and any guilt that I has been feeling was immediately lifted and thrown out the window into the traffic below.

"Jude, you have no idea how much better that makes me feel. Thank you." I took her hand and kissed it, and Jude gave a weak smile.

"I want to go home Tommy. I don't want to be in this hospital any longer."

**§§§**

Right now Jude is upstairs in her room while me, Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Stuart, Portia, and Jamie are all downstairs talking in hushed tones.

"I don't know what we should do." I admitted softly. Everyone turned to look at me. "I don't. I never thought that any thing like this could happen to any one I know, especially Jude." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, and as a publicist I'm even lost at what to do. We could tell the press exactly what happened for _a lot _of publicity, or we could try to keep it hush hush and let Jude do what she wants." Portia was leaning against the counter facing everyone, staring at the floor. In fact, everyone were in similar positions.

"As her father, don't you think that I should have some kind of say in this?" Stuart demanded.

"Yah, and I'm her sister!" Sadie added, following suit of her dad.

"I'm down with anything, I just hope that Jude will be okay." Kwest said quietly.

"As her manager I think that I should handle this." Darius, bossy as always.

"But I'm her best friend!" Jamie piped up. We all started to argue over it when I small voice from the doorway caught out attention.

"Can I have a say in what do to with me?" Jude asked softly from the doorway. We all turned to look at her. She was wearing an oversized pull over sweater, sweat pants, ughs with wet hair and slightly pink skin, and no make-up, fresh from the shower. But she looked different, tired and broken. It killed me to see her like that.

"Go on Jude." I urged. She turned and smiled at me, but it was dead and dull.

"Thanks. Um, I think that I want to continue work on my music and be out in the public and stuff. I was in that hospital for a few days and no one knows where I am. And I don't really want to let Liam know that he got to me. I want to show that scumbag that I can go on living. I just don't want anyone to know what happened." Everyone stared at her in shock. We had all thought that she would want to stay low and let the press know what happened in an attempt to get back at Liam.

"Why don't you want the public to know? Everyone will hate Liam and you will get way more listeners." Portia advised, being a publicist first and a friend next. Jude shook her head and a wet lock fell into her face, which she moved and tucked behind her ear.

"No, I don't want to stoop down to his level," She said, her eyes set and her jaw hardened. I walked over to her and stood behind her placing my hands on her shoulders. She flinched for a second but then raised one hand and placed it on mine. It was cold, not warm like the usually were.

"I think that Jude is right, and I stand behind her decision. After all, she knows what's best for her," I said, looking over everyone gathered. Sadie came to Jude's side and grabbed her free hand.

"I do too."

"Well, then I guess it's settled." Portia stated clearly.

**Alrighty, so it wasn't as long and eventful as I hoped, and the next chapter things will most likely be like the last few, but after that things will started to pick up. Please review people! I will keep posting, but I just like knowing what people think about my stories.**

**-Shannon**


	10. AN 3

Dear Everyone Who Still Cares,

I know that it's been quite a while since you've heard from me. If any of you still care then I thought that I deserve you an explanation. Some stuff has been going on in my life lately. Bad stuff. For a while it was just me trying to get caught up on school work and such cause I had bad grades. Then on Febuary 22, 2008, my dad comitted suicide. He shot himself in the head. It's been a really difficult thing to go through, because even though I barely ever got to see him, we were really close. He was my rock. I sort of turned to him when everything was going wrong. And since I've never had and never will have a close relationship with my mom, I really don't have any parents. So after that happened I drove six hours south of where I live to go to his memorial in Santa Cruz. That was really difficult because I hadn't met a lot of my family, like aunts, uncle, grandparents, and cousins on his side, and considering that we had to meet under these tragic cicumstances was worse. The day after the memorial I went up into the mountians with my brother, aunt, uncle, and two cousins to spread half of his ashes. Let me tell you, that is a wierd experience. And painful.

So, we got back home, a few weeks past, and I was supposed to go to Maui. This is a trip that I had been planning for months, but since my dad lived in Maui for 22 years and that's really where his heart was, it turned into his second memorial, so that his spirit would be in two places that he loved. I'm sure that some of you know that ATA airlines went bankrupt, and that was the airline that my mom, brother, and I were with. Since we paid cash, we couldn't get our moeny back caues they had no money to give us, so, all in all, we were 1,300 dollars in the hole and no trip to Maui cause no other airlines were honoring our tickets.

Then my mom crashed her brand new car.

Then someone else died.

My moms best friend and my sort of second mom. She died of cancer a week ago, maybe less.

So, all in all, this is what my life has been over the past few months, and this is why you haven't heard from me. I don't know when, or if, I'll ever post again.

Love,

Shannon


End file.
